Joachim Löw
| cityofbirth = Schönau | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.82 m (6 ft 0 in) | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Germany (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = TuS Schönau 1896 FC Schönau Eintracht Freiburg | years = 1978–1980 1980–1981 1981–1982 1982–1984 1984-1985 1985-1989 1989–1992 1992-1994 1994-1995 | clubs = SC Freiburg VfB Stuttgart Eintracht Frankfurt SC Freiburg Karlsruher SC SC Freiburg FC Schaffhausen FC Winterthur FC Frauenfeld | caps(goals) = 71 (18) 4 (0) 24 (5) 65 (25) 24 (2) 116 (38) | nationalyears = 1979–1980 | nationalteam = West Germany U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) | manageryears = 1994 1994-1995 1995-1996 1996-1998 1998-1999 1999-2000 2001 2001-2002 2003-2004 2004–2006 2006- | managerclubs = FC Winterthur (youth) FC Frauenfeld VfB Stuttgart (assistant) VfB Stuttgart Fenerbahçe Karlsruher SC Adanaspor FC Tirol Innsbruck FK Austria Wien Germany (assistant) Germany }} Joachim Löw (born 3 February 1960) is a German football coach, and former player. He is currently the head coach of the German national team, which he led to victory at the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil and 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup in Russia. Playing career In 1978, Löw started his playing career with 2. Bundesliga club SC Freiburg. He returned to the club twice (1982, 1985) and holds the club's overall goal scoring record. In 1980, Löw joined VfB Stuttgart in the Bundesliga, but he had difficulties establishing himself in the starting lineup and played only four matches. In the 1981–82 season, Löw played for Eintracht Frankfurt (24 matches, five goals), but he returned to Freiburg the following year. In 1982–83, he scored eight goals in 34 matches, 1983–84 he scored 17 goals in 31 matches in the 2. Bundesliga. Afterwards, he returned to the Bundesliga with Karlsruher SC, but he only scored two goals in 24 matches. Later, he joined Freiburg again for four years, played 116 matches and scored 38 goals. Löw concluded his career in Switzerland, where he played for FC Schaffhausen (1989–1992) and FC Winterthur (1992–1994). Löw played four times for the Germany national under-21 team. Personal life Löw has been married to Daniela since 1986; they have no children. The couple met in 1978 and dated for eight years before they got married. Löw lost his driver's licence twice, once in 2006 (for one month) and once in 2014 (for six months) because of his reckless behaviour behind the wheel (excessive speed and phoning). Honours Coaching honours ;VfB Stuttgart *DFB-Pokal: 1996–97 *DFB-Ligapokal Runner-up: 1997 *UEFA Cup Winners' Cup Runner-up: 1997–98 ;FC Tirol Innsbruck * Austrian Football Bundesliga: 2001–02 ;FK Austria Wien * Austrian Supercup: 2003 ;Germany * FIFA World Cup: Champions in 2014, 3rd place in 2006 (as assistant to Jürgen Klinsmann) and in 2010 * FIFA Confederations Cup: Champions in 2017, 3rd place in 2005 (as assistant to Jürgen Klinsmann) * UEFA European Championship: Runner-up in 2008, semi-finalist in 2012 and 2016 External links *Joachim Löw at the German Football Association Category:German Coaches Category:Midfielders Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:German players Category:Living people Category:1960 births Category:West German players Category:Germany under-21 international players Category:German managers Category:UEFA Euro 2008 managers Category:2010 FIFA World Cup managers Category:UEFA Euro 2012 managers Category:2014 FIFA World Cup managers Category:UEFA Euro 2016 managers Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup managers Category:SC Freiburg players Category:VfB Stuttgart players Category:Eintracht Frankfurt players Category:FC Schaffhausen players Category:Karlsruher SC players Category:Bundesliga players Category:2. Bundesliga players Category:Süper Lig managers Category:Fenerbahçe S.K. managers Category:Adanaspor managers Category:VfB Stuttgart managers Category:Karlsruher SC managers Category:FK Austria Wien managers Category:Bundesliga managers Category:2. Bundesliga managers Category:FC Tirol Innsbruck managers Category:FIFA World Cup-winning managers Category:FC Frauenfeld players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup managers Category:Germany national football team managers